Wolfgang (Skylanders)
Wolfgang is a recurring antagonist and later playable character in the Skylanders series. Background Wolfgang wasn’t always a werewolf. He was once a handsome, brilliant musician set to marry a beautiful princess. Before the wedding, he planned to unveil his ultimate symphony to all the greatest music aficionados in Skylands, convinced they would love it and instantly hail him as the best composer ever. But they didn’t. They hated it – and even worse, it actually hurt to listen to. He had unintentionally discovered the musical note for pain. Being shunned like this drove Wolfgang utterly and completely mad, physically transforming him into the werewolf he is today. With the princess no longer wanting to marry him, he turned to a life of crime, terrorizing the royal subjects and using his evil music as a weapon. The Golden Queen took note of this and realized that Wolfgang could make a powerful ally, if she could control his rage and keep him in line. But when they were both captured by the Trap Masters, Eon gave these two Super Villains a choice – either go back to a newly reformed Cloudcracker Prison or become Skylander Senseis, teaching a new generation of Imaginators their formidable battle skills as well as how to stay clear of a life of crime. They accepted the deal but first had to prove themselves by re-arranging all the books in the Academy’s library, a task which took almost two years, almost driving Wolfgang mad again. But he got through it and realized he could earn more respect as a Sensei training the Bowslinger Class than he ever could as a musician. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Can contend with Core Skylanders, who tanked Kaos' Hydra destroying the Core of Light. Capable of contending with his fellow Doom Raiders and other villains who survived Cloudcracker Prison's explosion.) | Large Planet Level (Comparable to the Supercharger vehicles, which were required to defeat The Darkness, who should be superior to Malefor.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (There are numerous fodder enemies, such as Bad Jujus, that use natural lightning in battle, as do other Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, which Hex can contend with.), possibly Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders such as Knight Light and Aurora, as well as contend with Luminous, who use natural light in combat.) Durability: Town Level (Survived Cloudcracker Prison's explosion. Can take multiple attacks from the Skylanders, who are all capable of contending with each other.) | Large Planet Level (Can take attacks from other Supercharger vehicles.) Hax: Forcefield Creation with Surround Sound, Mind Manipulation in Skylanders Academy, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Alongside the dragons, all playable Skylanders were immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Intangibility Negation (All Skylanders can harm ghosts.) Intelligence: At least Above Average Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Sound Manipulation:' Via his equipment and techniques. He can utilize sound waves and even music notes offensively. *'Mind Manipulation:' In the Skylanders Academy Netflix series, Wolfgang shows that he can use his music to brainwash and mind control others to do his bidding. *'Necromancy:' Wolfgang is aligned to the Undead Element. In the series, characters aligned with the element show the ability to manipulate the deceased. In Wolfgang's case, he summons a horde of skeletal hands for his Sky-Chi move as a Sensei. Equipment *'Bone Harp:' Wolfgang's primary weapon *'Skeletal Bow:' Wolfgang's harp upgraded into a bow and arrow he uses as his primary weapon after becoming a Sensei Skylander. *'Sub Woofer:' Wolfgang's signature vehicle in Skylanders: Superchargers. An aerial vehicle that can shoot music note projectiles and create a soundwave to knock back opposing racers and nullify attacks. Techniques *'Strike a Chord:' Wolfgang shoots a musical arrow from his bow. **'Ultrasonic Supercharge:' Wolfgang charges his arrow before releasing it, having greater range and dealing more damage. **'Song Stuck in my Head:' Arrows will cause enemies to take residual damage after being hit. *'Knee Slide:' Wolfgang performs a knee slide that knocks enemies back. **'Power Chord:' After performing a knee slide, Wolfgang strums his harp to blast enemies with a sound wave. **'Lay Some Tracks:' Knee Slide now leaves behind a trail of music notes that slows down enemies. **'Surround Sound:' After a Power Chord, Wolfgang will create a barrier that keeps enemies at bay. ***'Encore:' Wolfgang shoots multiple, amped arrows while in the barrier. ***'Grand Finale:' Wolfgang can cause the speakers and barriers to explode by exiting it with a knee slide, damaging any enemies in it's vicinity. *'Song of the Underworld:' Wolfgang summons a pair of speakers that blast at enemies with sound waves. **'Now in Stereo:' Wolfgang can now have two pairs of speakers active at once, and speakers last longer in general. **'Amp it Up:' Speakers now shoot their own arrows in unison with Wolfgang. *'Rock Concert:' While jumping, Wolfgang can summon a small concert stage and slam down on it to create a stronger sound wave as an attack. *'Crowd Surfer:' Wolfgang's Sky-Chi technique as a Sensei. Wolfgang surfs on a wave of skeletal hands, damaging any enemies he comes into contact with while active. Key Wolfgang | With Sub Woofer Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Split apart a small moon with his soundwaves. Skill/Intelligence *Conquered Skylands after time travelling ten thousand years into the future. Weaknesses *Brash and arrogant. Sources *Skylanders.com *Skylanders Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Activision Category:Skylanders Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Necromancers Category:Pilots Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Bow Users Category:Town Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic